


Nest

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Byakuya's on a business trip and misses Makoto terribly. He starts to wonder if this relationship is doomed to fail due to his families traditions and expectation... or if he just might be able to outfox his father once and for all and keep the man of his dreams.Fluffy with a happy ending!Leoguns Naegami Week Day 3/7
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 is here and todays prompts are
> 
> From Nagito.Komaedied on Insta: Makoto likes to sleep in a nest of pillows and Blankets when Kuya isnt around  
> combined with  
> Antilullabi on Instas request of Proposing
> 
> I hope you enjoy yet another piece of fluff!

Byakuya loved his boyfriend very much. Or should that be, he loved his _secret_ boyfriend very much.

He sighed to himself as he checked his watch. He had been away from Makoto for 6 days now and was missing him terribly. The worst part about this god damn business trip is that his father and some of the high ranking officials that he trusted were also in attendance. That meant that Byakuya was almost always under observation, unintentional though it may be. His room for manoeuvre was vastly restricted and although he desired to call his beloved and speak to him, video chat and see his face... he couldn’t do that often and he found the l more he thought about it the more it frustrated him.

It shouldn’t be anybody else’s business who he dated but the fact of the matter was that Byakuya was all the things he _wasn’t_ supposed to be according to his father. He was in a committed relationship with a _commoner_ , he was in love, and he was gay. If his father knew the truth of these things he would surely cause a storm.

So Byakuya had been secretly living with his high school sweetheart Makoto for over 2 years now. He was sometimes surprised he hadn’t been caught out yet but then again so far nobody was looking to. He was a dutiful heir, committed and hardworking. He lived in his penthouse apartment - alone according to the records and had never done anything to suggest that he wasn’t following his fathers expectations. It had been difficult at times but it had been worth the effort to keep his personal life under the radar and therefore his position and relationship with his father intact. Byakuya had too much riding on it to be careless, he hadn’t fought so hard and for so long to get it all taken away from him.

Even if it were for love.

Thankfully todays meeting seemed to be over and he had some free time until his father would need him again. Going back to his room he lost his blazer, shoes and tie and lay down on his bed to relax a while. He was thinking about Makoto more and more the past few days and it was starting to get to him.

He missed him terribly and he wanted to go home.

He would call Makoto now but he knew his partner was busy tonight. He had been invited to a fancy party for a friends birthday and had been excited about dressing up. He had wanted Byakuya to go as his date but of course he wouldn’t be able to do that. Makoto had sent him a picture earlier on of him and Kyoko together ready for the party and Byakuya had to admit. Even his allegedly stone heart panged a little to see him dressed up and looking so handsome and smart with Kyoko holding his arm as his date.

He wasn’t jealous of Kyoko, she was Makoto’s best friend. His pangs were more to do with the unspoken guilt he had been pushing to the back of his mind for years.

It should be him.

He should be the one holding Makoto’s arm, he should be his boyfriends date, at his side. He shouldn’t be constantly across the world from him and when he was home not be able to be seen in public with him being affectionate. The feeling he had been trying not to dwell on for so long came to him now.

Makoto deserved better than this.

He and Makoto had gotten together in high school, it was the worst kept secret in their class but the unspoken rule was that nobody talked about it outside of Hopes Peak. It had to remain a secret and so it did. He had fallen in love with Makoto during that time and the years they spent in the dorms Byakuya had been truly happy. When they graduated Makoto moved in with him but he had to learn to be okay with the constant business trips, the late hours Byakuya worked and the fact that they could never be seen together in a romantic light.

Makoto insisted that he was okay with it. He never told anyone who his boyfriend was, he took Kyoko with him to events and parties. He was the most understanding person on this earth Byakuya thought, he had to be a saint to put up with this. But Makoto always insisted that he loved Byakuya and he had always known what his father was like and so why it had to remain private. In Makoto’s eyes he would rather make the sacrifice and get to be with the person he loved. He and Byakuya had been together for so long it was all he knew and Byakuya had started to think that maybe this was his fault. Makoto had gotten so used to this way he had accepted it because he didn’t want to loose Byakuya. All these years he had been in positions that just have hurt him just to keep his boyfriend and in that respect Byakuya didn’t deserve Makoto’s loyalty and love.

That’s all he could think, the words repeating in his mind. Words he had previously pushed away and refused to acknowledge.

You’re a bad boyfriend, Makoto loves you enough to do anything for you. You won’t love him openly, he’s a secret and he knows that he had to remain that way if he wants to stay with you. What kind of person does that make you? You don’t deserve that devotion. You’re going to ruin his life and break his heart.

He looked at his phone again forlornly. They made a good fake couple him and Kyoko... he deserved someone better, someone who could give him more than Byakuya could. He deserved this kind of picture perfect partner who he could be with in public and beam with pride.

This wasn’t like Byakuya to feel so down, so reflective. He always prided himself in the strength of his decisions and not looking back, but right now all he could do was dissect his actions. He chalked it up to missing Makoto so much, 6 days away from his angel had made him cranky and morose. He wanted so much to see Makoto’s face, his beautiful hazel eyes that lit up to see him and his beaming grin that could melt his heart. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him close, inhale his comforting earthy smell and kiss his neck and whisper into his ear how much he loved him.

He loved him so much it was physically hurting and he kicked himself mentally for not realising how much of a good thing he had waiting for him back home. He had the love of the most angelic and loyal man the world could ever have produced and he had never showed that same amount of devotion to him.

He was devoted to Makoto but only when people weren’t looking.

Shameful, absolutely shameful.

He wasn’t a good boyfriend at all and not a good person either.

  
He sighed miserably as he stared at the ceiling, If only Makoto were here… he knew that one look at him would evaporate these feelings, his fears. If he held Makoto in his arms and kissed him.. then that beautiful contentment that was his home would cast his mind to the state of bliss that Makoto held.

He needed Makoto...

He sat up quickly and adjusted his glasses frowning. To hell with it all, he was going home.

Why was he still here even? He had known deep down that he had wanted to go home from the third day but he had just buried that voice deep down like he always did. His father could handle this business and although Byakuya knew he would face his displeasure at his unprofessionalism later… he would rather ask forgiveness than permission right now.

He sprang up and redressed himself properly before packing his case and making a phone call to get the jet ready. He decided he wouldn’t tell Makoto… he would surprise him! Get him some flowers maybe to greet him after the party while he was still dressed up and formal. Act like the date he should be to his boyfriend for once.

He checked his watch and made a quick sweep of the room before taking his case and leaving. Dress shoes clicking on the hard floor and the noise sounded cheerful to Byakuya now, like everything was so much lighter now he ws going home. He couldn’t wait.

….

Unfortunately tonight for Byakuya his boyfriends former SHSL Luck was seemingly not in effect. He was about half an hour from home when he had received a goodnight text from Makoto

Mako: I had such a nice time! I got so sleepy though so I went home a bit early. I’m getting in bed now but that means its less sleeps until I see you next week! ^_^ I love you and miss you so much <3

With the length of his flight and the time difference he had hoped it would work out but alas these things never did. Ignoring a message from his father he placed his phone and keys down on the counter along with the flowers he had picked up en route for Makoto.

He padded across the hallway quietly as not to wake Makoto suddenly and scare him. He felt strangely nervous, exhilaration in the pit of his stomach as he crept through his own home like a burglar. That feeling of excitement and anticipation to see his beloved Makoto again made him smile and he slowly pushed open the bedroom door trying not to disturb Makoto.

A huge smile spread over his face at the sight that greeted him. Makoto seemed to have surrounded himself in a plethora of cosy pillows and blankets and his favourite stuffed toy on the bed, he had made himself his own cosy nest in Byakuya’s absence. The gentle sound of his sleepy breathing filled the air as he lay there In what looked like one of Byakuya’s own shirts, the fabric almost skimmed his knees. He was hopelessly adorable, a 5 foot 3 angel with a heart just as big. On the dresser table on Makoto’s usual side of the bed was a framed photo of Byakuya, he smiled taking in that detail as it wasn’t usually present… did Makoto put up this photo specifically when he went away to comfort him?

He went away too much.. his smile dropped. Makoto had routines… rituals to comfort himself when Byakuya wasn’t by his side.

Byakuya wasn’t as his side like he should be, Byakuya didn’t have his back.

He felt more ashamed now standing there watching him sleep, this relationship was all he had ever known and he was so desperate to keep it but… he really should just break up with Makoto and release him from this situation. It would hurt but then Makoto would be forced to go out there and eventually find someone else who was better for him. Someone who could make him happy all the time.

God he didn’t want to loose him. He put his face in his hands as he choked back the urge to just sob. He felt like his heart was being ripped out just considering the terrible option but how could he continue to live like this?

Fearful of his father finding out and causing a scandal, fearful for his position, his life work. He knew many would tell him love was worth more, how many times had he seen that trope in movies?

“It doesn’t matter if we are poor and have nothing as long as we are together!”

  
Simple words to say but not based in any kind of reality. It was common knowledge that most marital fights are about money. Yes money couldn’t buy you love but it stopped you starving to death, living in poverty and watching your loved one suffer working all hours of the day to help keep the roof over their heads while their love slowly but surely died. Yes maybe he was cynical but he had a right to be, after everything had been through he refused to be disinherited. Pushed from his post after the toil and sacrifice he had made, he refused to let his father cast him aside, he didn’t have the right to do that to Byakuya.

Byakuya had suffered hard for this and he would not loose it no matter the cost.

Makoto wasn’t the problem here… or his love for Makoto

His father was the problem.

He smiled now and leaned over the bed, Makoto’s sleeping face was so god damn beautiful. He was beautiful inside and out, he was the only person Byakuya had ever loved and right now he remembered every single reason why.

Slender fingers gently skimmed his plush cheek and stroked into his birds nest hair.

“Makoto… Makoto… wake up darling” He spoke soothingly, his words filled with fondness as he tried to rouse him gently as not to scare him with the sudden appearance of a man in his bedroom. Makoto stirred slightly but just nuzzled in to Byakuya’s touch and snored gently still. He couldn’t help but smile as he stroked his hair and spoke a little louder “Wake up sleepy head… I’m home Angel”

“mmm… Kuya” Makoto mumbled sleepily, a little smile drawing over his angelic face and then suddenly he seemed to rouse all at once and his green eyes opened slowly “Kuya?”

“Hello darling”

“Kuya? KUYA!”

Makoto seemed to finally register that his boyfriend was indeed actually there in the flesh and jumped up instantly and threw his arms tightly around a beaming Byakuya.

“Babe!! Oh my gosh what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t home for another week!” Makoto’s overjoyed voice in his ear made him feel so warm and at peace for the first time since he left. No matter what happened this absolute angel would always be this exuberant to see him, this reaction was so pure… to was unfiltered and uninhibited love in all of its glory.

“I missed you too much so I decided to come home”

“Really? Just for me?” Makoto pulled back to look at him with sparkling eyes and a beautiful sleepy smile of absolute happiness and it made Byakuya sad again. Makoto really was so surprised that he would put him first? It just showed how often he had to come second to Byakuya’s work.

“For me too, I wanted to come home and be with you. I missed you terribly” he stroked his boyfriends hair behind his ear gently “I thought to myself, why am I here when all I want really is to be home? Though I timed it terribly”

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked curiously snuggling into him tightly and Byakuya sighed

“I hoped to surprise you at the party, I got you flowers but.. alas I arrived too late and had to try and wake you here without scaring you half to death which I’m thankful I managed to do”

Makoto’s mouth was an adorable O of surprise and his eyes misted

“Oh that’s so sweet Kuya.. that’s such a wonderful gesture, I shouldn’t have gone home so early”

“The fault is all mine, I ought not to have hesitated to come home sooner”

He held Makoto tightly in his arms then, inhaling his scent rubbing his back through the oversized shirt and just basking in the warm feeling of being home.

“Did you enjoy the party?”

“Mmm… Yeah it was fun” Makoto replied softly, his arms tight around Byakuya’s waist.

“I should have been your date tonight”

“Hmm?”

“I should have been with you. It’s not fair on you”

Makoto pulled back a little to fix him with a confused glance

“What do you mean? Of course I would love to have you as my date but like.. I know you can’t so I’ve never felt bad about taking Kyoko. I still had fun”

“Yes but you shouldn’t have to just make do”

Makoto drew back further now, eyeing him sceptically within his nest

“What are you trying to say?”

“That its not fair” Byakuya sighed running a hand through his hair “You have had to sacrifice a lot over the years to be with me. You have to make so many compromises and sacrifices that nobody else would have to. Its really unfair of me to put you in this position, you deserve somebody better”

“I… always knew that there would be caveats to us dating but that has never bothered me because I love you”

“Perhaps that love is clouding your better judgement, our relationship is the only one that you’ve ever known. Perhaps that’s given you a wrongful view on how relationships ought to be, because they shouldn’t be like this Makoto… I know that much now”

Makotos head cocked and a dark frown clouded his lovely face as he stared back at Byakuya in disbelief and hurt.

“Did you really fly all the way home in the middle of the night just to break up with me? Because if you did you ought to just spit it out and get it over with”

“Makoto I..”

“You do not have to tell me what relationships ought to be like. I am not a child” Makoto spoke hotly “I have loved you for a long time, yes its not always easy to have to keep it a secret but I do that gladly because I know that we are meant to be together. Do not cheapen my feelings by telling me what I _should_ want!”

Despite everything Byakuya couldn’t help the small smile spreading across his lips. His Makoto was feisty, people always forgot that about him because he was so kind, so amiable. He often got pinholed as a pushover but his Mako was far from it, He was strong and he was fierce in his convictions.

“Darling… I am away from you so often you have routines…The shirt.. the bed.. the photograph” He gestured to them all in turn before shaking his head softly “if I hadn’t come home so soon I wouldn’t have ever known the things you do to comfort yourself.. I should be here with you instead of you having to do this”

“Yes I have routines that comfort me! I sleep in your shirts and I have your photo up because I love you and I want to feel close to you. You look at my ways of making myself feel better and really think I’d be better off without you at all? Are you out of your mind?”

“No Makoto.. I just..” He sighed again “Im not breaking up with you love, this is not what this is”

“Then. What is it?” Makoto asked curiously though Byakuya was pleased to see his frown fade.

“I just wanted to be sure that… you’re here because you want to be and not because you feel trapped”

“Of course I don’t feel trapped, I’m happy with you Byakuya. Right now I’m confused and worried but.. I love you. I miss you when you’re gone but when we are together theres nothing in the world that comes close”

Byakuya smiled and moved onto the bed properly now and took his confused boyfriend into his arms kissing his cheek gently.

“Im sorry if I startled you, it’s just something I had to say. I was thinking about it all the way home…”

“Thinking about what honey?”

“I can’t be with you publicly because it would cause a scandal for my family as you know, I had to consider the possibility that you might be happier without me… before I even conserved the second option”

“Well you can forget the first option” Makoto huffed but he did hug him back a little too tightly as though proving a point “So whats the second option? I’m all ears”

“Well..” Byakuya smiled wider “Whats the only thing my family hate more than a scandal?”

“Uhm… two scandals?”

“Precisely! And what would be more scandalous than the Togami heir eloping to marry his secret high school sweetheart.. and then the Togami family being forced to tear them apart in the public spot light?”

“Wha… what?!” Makoto spluttered in shock

“Simply put.. if my family were put into a position where they had to make a decision… would would be more scandalous? Them acknowledging at as a scandal and therefore compounding it to the public eye? Or accepting it and putting a positive public spin on it?”

Makoto’s mouth flapped open and closed for a moment as he took in Byakuya’s words

“E-elope… marry? Byakuya… are you saying..”

“This isn’t my way of proposing to you” Byakuya flushed realising his delivery of his idea may not have been the smoothest it could have been “I would of course… do so officiallyin the manner in which you deserve but… if you were… open to the idea. Then I believe that we could create a positive delivery of the news that would render my family incapable of retaliating. Any harm that befell us would make them look immediately culpable, if they tried to make me leave you they would be found guilty in the court of public opinion which would be unforgivable for them.”

Makoto was silent still, just looking up at him with those wide green eyes, mouth agape and a look of wonder on his face.

“I was… also thinking while I was away of how long we’ve been together and that if my family weren’t who they were then by now I would have asked you to marry me by now of my own volition. Then I realised that there was no reason in the world large enough to _stop_ me from asking you because it’s what _I_ truly want . _You_ aren’t the problem… my father is and so instead of his rules trapping me why not use his own position to trap him instead. I love you Makoto.. more than anything… I want to be with you always.. I want to marry you.. I…”

He stroked Makoto’s cheek softly willing him to say something, desperate for him to react.

“I thought about what my life would be like without you… the thought of us breaking up hurt so deeply I understand now why they call it heartbreak. I don’t want you to be a secret anymore, I don’t want you to have to pretend. I want to be the partner you deserve, be your date.. take your hand in public. I don’t want to keep my love for you a secret for a moment longer, I’m done with being who I’m _supposed_ to be, it’s time to be who _I am_. And I am helplessly in love with you Makoto, so if I were to ask you.. would you be willing to… be my husband?”

Makoto’s hand came to his mouth in shock, the oversized shirt sleeves looking ridiculously adorable on him as his eyes filled with tears he nodded abruptly before nodding several times in a row, a laugh escaping his throat.

“Of course I would… oh my god Byakuya”

The biggest smile he had ever beamed split Byakuya’s face and he pulled Makoto in to a kiss that was entirely too wet from Makoto’s tears and broken by giggles of happiness but god nothing else could ever have been so perfect.

“I love you.. so much”

I love you too Kuya.. more then anything”

Together they fell into the nest Makoto had made as they laughed and held each other, kissing and whispering to each other as they spoke excitedly of the future they would build together.

Byakuya loved his boyfriend very much. Or should that be, he loved his _soon to be fiancé_ very much indeed and nobody would ever come between them ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Byakuya proposed to him while they stargazed under blankets with hot cocoa.
> 
> Mahiru Koizumi broke the story of their relationship and proposal, The Togami group were forced to pretend they had known about it all along and supported it. Their fake support was so strong they ended up not having to elope and had the wedding they always wanted.
> 
> The Newlywed Togami's now always travel together on Byakuya's business trips. Makoto keep asking for a puppy.
> 
> Byakuya really thinks he should have done this ages ago.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed feisty Makoto in this because people forget too often how strong he is, he doesn't just go along with what people want! He's a hard boiled egg!


End file.
